Reunion
by Angelic Land
Summary: Levi goes to Piltover so see Ezreal, because he genuinely misses him. (male x male sex occurs).
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~ This is a small, primarily PWP continuation of my last Levi x Ezreal fic: "Grass is Never As Green As One Expects it to Be".**

**...**Piltover...

It'd been two years since Ezreal had last seen Levi. After the short extramural mission, the two attempted to stay in contact with one another via writing letters. For a few months, it worked, but their correspondence gradually came to a halt after the first year had passed.

Ezreal hadn't lost interest in Levi, but his job had begun to consume his life. He followed through with everything he had planned to do, regarding his career. Several senior explorers had retired that year, so the young cartographer jumped on the opportunity to advance his position.

After managing to survive a three-month-long brutal expedition north of Piltover, the blonde man returned to his house. He'd thought of buying a bigger place, but it was only himself living there, so he decided it was no use.

* * *

><p>Ezreal looked up from his computer screen at the sound of his phone. "Hello?"<p>

"Mr. Hauksteinn, there is someone here to see you. He doesn't have an appointment, but he stressed that seeing you immediately is urgent," said the secretary on the other end of the call.

The cartographer felt his heart jump, unsure why. "Send him up, I'll see him right away," Ezreal replied, hanging up the phone, before the secretary could even tell him who was here to see him.

The blonde man shifted a pile of paperwork to a shelf behind his desk, straightening the place up. He sat back in his black leather desk chair, waiting for his guest. A minute later, the door of his office opened, and Levi walked in.

Ezreal's blue eyes snapped open from shock. "L-Levi?"

A corner of Levi's lips curved upwards in an attempt to smile. "I needed to see you, so badly," Levi said, presently with his arms around Ezreal.

"I'm sorry I didn't write you," Ezreal started.

"No. It was my fault," Levi spat out.

The blonde kissed his former exploration partner, preventing him from saying anything else. It didn't matter whose fault it was for losing touch with one another.

"Doesn't matter. So, how did you manage to get here?" Ezreal asked, allowing Levi to sit down in a comfortable chair next to his desk.

"I'm on vacation, actually… I was busy with work all winter, but still couldn't go a day without thinking of you. I had to come see you," the brunette explained. He was in an unusually good mood, but the reason was obvious: he was happy to see Ezreal.

"Really? How long do you have off?" The cartographer asked, excitedly.

"Two weeks."

"Let's go back to my house. I'm just about finished for the day," Ezreal said, as he signed off of his computer.

The blonde put on his suit jacket and a pair of gloves, and grabbed his car keys. "You look good," Levi said, noticing Ezreal's more professional appearance.

"I'm a representative of the department, so I have my own office now. I have to dress very formally," Ezreal said, blushing.

The two took the elevator down to the lobby of the huge office building. Ezreal grabbed a parking token from the clerk at the front desk, and motioned for Levi to follow him. They entered the parking garage below the building and found Ezreal's car.

"It's so strange that there're cars here. Where I come from, motor vehicles are prohibited for recreational use," Levi said, observing all of the shiny luxury cars in the garage.

"That's really odd. Here's mine," Ezreal said, pointing to a bright yellow 1969 Alfa Romeo.

"Well, isn't this a beauty. I knew you'd drive a car like this," Levi chuckled, dryly. "It suits you."

"Thanks. I used to take the train to work every day, but I got my driver's license and bought this about a year ago."

Levi watched the lights of the huge city begin turning on as they drove through town. There were crowded streets lined with sidewalks filled with pedestrians making their evening commute.

Ezreal turned on the radio as they entered a tunnel. "This tunnel runs beneath the river," the cartographer commented, as they rounded the first bend inside the underground passageway.

"This is amazing," Levi said, still looking around.

When they came out of the tunnel, the road split into 4 lanes. Ezreal sped up, passing a few large trucks that were going slow. On this side, the buildings weren't enormous. They exited the highway, driving another ten minutes until they reached the blonde man's house.

Ezreal lived in a quiet neighborhood in North Piltover. They pulled into the tiny garage on the side of the cartographer's house, and got out of the car.

"Make yourself at home, Levi," Ezreal said, as he and Levi stepped into the kitchen.

"I'm staying in the kitchen?" The brunette teased.

The taller man laughed. "No, silly. You know what I meant!"

It was a really small house, with one bedroom, a bathroom, a tiny living room, and a kitchen. Levi sat down on the sofa in the living room, waving for Ezreal to sit down with him.

When the blonde sat down, he was immediately pushed down with a forceful series of kisses. Levi climbed on top of the man, hungrily. "I missed this so much," Levi said.

"Me too," Ezreal giggled.

The smaller man unbuttoned the cartographer's white dress shirt, draping his tie on the arm of the sofa. He ran his hand down Ezreal's smooth chest, feeling his soft, slightly built muscles. The blonde shuddered when Levi pinched one of his nipples.

As the brunette proceeded, he buried his face in the crook of Ezreal's neck and nipped at his tender skin. "Not so hard, Levi," the man whined. He didn't want to admit it, but he had enjoyed the way Levi touched him since the very beginning.

Levi left several marks where he'd spent time sucking and biting the blonde's neck. He tore off the man's shirt completely, pulling the tucked in ends out of his pants.

Ezreal enjoyed being touched, but he wanted a piece of Levi, himself. His thoughts were interrupted when the smaller man stuck his hand into his pants. Levi felt the man's already hardening shaft, and wrapped his hand around it tightly.

The blonde gasped. "Hey, can we at least go to my bedroom if we're going to do this?"

"No", was all Levi had to say.

Ezreal knew it wasn't worth arguing with him, so he gave up worrying about where they were. "Levi, please… don't do that… I won't last more than a minute at most, seriously," the blonde man pleaded, loving the sensation of Levi's stiff motions in his underwear just a little bit too much.

Levi stopped, but replaced his hand with his crotch. He captured the cartographer's lips roughly and forced his hips downwards, so he could feel his own hardness grinding against Ezreal's. As he did that, the brunette licked a long path from the man's neck to his mouth, and pushed his tongue right in. All Ezreal did was groan, while thrusting his hips upwards against Levi's.

The blonde eventually forced Levi into a more horizontal position on the couch, so he could get some of what he was after. He took off Levi's jacket and shirt and threw them on the floor. The brunette was too caught up in the act to even care where his clothes were being placed; although, normally he would never allow for his clothes to touch the floor.

Finally, Levi's defined chest and stomach were exposed. Ezreal planted a few more kisses over the brunette's mouth until he felt his pants being tugged down. Levi tossed the man's pants off the couch, then pulling his own pants down enough to free his penis.

"Aw, fuck…Ezreal. I don't even have anything to use…"

Ezreal turned around noticing Levi's hardened, twitching dick. The look on his face was desperate. "Just be careful, I don't think it'll be that bad, but it has been awhile…"

Levi coated his fingers in his own saliva and started feeling out Ezreal's tightness. "I see that," he grumbled.

Ezreal dealt with the discomfort, knowing it wouldn't last long. Soon, Levi worked his fingers in far enough to touch the brush against the most sensitive spot in him. Once he did that, he knew Ezreal was ready.

"Levi, please…" In seconds, Levi pushed Ezreal flush against the cushions, ramming his penis into him in one motion.

It took some slight shifting and adjusting, but doing that felt wonderful. It was so tight and warm, so Levi let him know by biting down onto the back of Ezreal's neck.

"Fuck, this hurts! Levi…" Ezreal's discomfort began to dull once Levi had worked his penis all the way into him.

Although Levi was completely sheathed, he held his hips forward; enough to land on Ezreal's prostate. The blonde man moaned audibly, seeking more of that feeling by angling his body so Levi could get deeper when he began to move.

Levi pulled out halfway, only to slam back in with brute force. He grunted, feeling tightness and heat surround his penis once more. He grabbed onto Ezreal's shoulders and started to thrust his dick in and out, gradually reaching a steady pace. Each time he hit the man's sweet spot, he'd receive louder and longer pleasure-filled noises and pants.

Once Levi had reached a fast enough pace, all he could hear was the sound of his skin slapping against Ezreal's, and the man's broken, quick breathing.

"Why does this… happen so fast, Levi?" The blonde said.

"You're young, that's why," Levi said, still rapidly driving his shaft into Ezreal's backside.

Levi pulled out when he felt Ezreal's muscles begin to clench tightly around his cock. Ezreal immediately turned around, "Why did you do that?"

"This will give you another few seconds to enjoy, that's why," Levi said, running his hands across Ezreal's back.

They turned to each other, sitting up for a few seconds. Levi bent down to lick the pre-cum off of the tip of Ezreal's penis. "Levi, that's enough. Can't you please just get back in?" Ezreal begged, so badly yearning to release.

Before he did so, Levi touched his penis, and started pumping it; teasing the blonde even more. He chuckled, hearing Ezreal's desperate whines and pleads. Finally, he positioned himself at the man's entrance again, and pushed back in.

They both sighed from the familiar sensations, waiting a second before beginning to move. Levi buried his penis as far in as he could, and then felt Ezreal's backside start to tense again. The brunette started thrusting quickly through the height of his partner's orgasm. Ezreal moaned Levi's name, as he dirtied the cushions under him with semen.

Levi was next to follow, slamming into the blonde's ass noisily while filling it with sticky, white fluid. It was the best he'd felt in a long time.

Once he was spent, Levi pulled out, allowing Ezreal to sit up. The cartographer went to kiss him, but he was immediately on his hands and knees picking up his clothes. Ezreal laughed, looking down at Levi whose stoic face was now a goofy, blissful smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Struggle, Ezreal**

Once the weekend arrived, Ezreal was exhausted from work. Coming home to a spotlessly clean house was one of the advantages of having Levi around.

When Levi heard the garage door open, he closed the book he was reading, and started towards the kitchen. As soon as the blonde man stepped in, Levi quickly analyzed him before saying anything. Before Ezreal could drop his coat on the kitchen table, the brunette took it from him and draped it on the back of a chair.

"Thanks, Levi," the cartographer said, smiling tiredly.

"How was work?" The shorter man asked, delicately.

"It was okay. I'm very glad it's Friday." Ezreal pulled Levi closer to kiss him gently. The blonde smiled, and then asked Levi what he wanted to do.

"It's your time off too," Levi reminded him.

"True, but you will only be here for one more week. I kind of want to spoil you, while you're here, Levi," Ezreal giggled.

Levi thought for a minute. "Honestly, I just want to spend time with you. That's the only reason I came to Piltover. I've never felt this strongly about someone before."

"Levi, come here. You are precious." The blonde man pulled Levi closer to him again, and kissed the top of his head. "Are you sure there's nothing you want to do or see while you're here? I'd love to show you around the city, or maybe a little bit of the countryside. I'm leaving it up to you."

The brunette thought for another few moments. "Well, if you insist, I'd love to see the countryside. Do you think you could teach me how to drive? I've always admired these amazing recreational vehicles that everyone has here."

"Hey, that sounds fun! You have to be careful, though. It's harder than it looks, but I'll give you a quick lesson," said Ezreal.

"Oh my!" Levi suddenly exclaimed. "I forgot, there's a pie in the oven!" The short man ran over to the oven and quickly opened it. He turned it off and grabbed a pair of oven mitts.

Ezreal was relieved when he saw that Levi's creation wasn't burned. "It looks fine, Levi."

"I wanted to make you dinner, and since so many people eat pizza here, I assumed you would be familiar with it."

The cartographer laughed. "Yes, we do eat pizza here. I do enjoy it! I've never had homemade pizza before, though."

* * *

><p>In the morning, Ezreal woke up to the smell of French toast and bacon. Levi was in the kitchen again, making breakfast. The blonde rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and got out of bed.<p>

"Good morning, Levi," Ezreal said, from the doorway leading to the kitchen.

"I hope you're hungry," Levi replied, shoving a plate of food in front of the other man.

They sat down and ate breakfast together. Ezreal stirred his coffee in slow circles. Levi was quiet. This wasn't particularly unusual, but according to the cartographer's perceptiveness, he wondered that the older man had something on his mind.

"Is something the matter, Levi?"

The man answered immediately. "When this week is over, I have to return home."

"We'll worry about that when the time comes. Let's just enjoy this time while we have it. I was planning on taking you to see the Piltover Falls today," said the cartographer.

"That sounds wonderful, actually. I wish I could be as carefree as you," Levi responded.

Soon, Ezreal and Levi got ready to leave. They packed snacks and bottles of water in the trunk of the car. Ezreal started the engine and put down the top. It was a bright, sunny day.

After a half an hour of navigating the streets of Piltover's outskirts, the city was far behind them. The roads begun to change from pavement to bumpy gravel, and then to mud and dirt.

"We're almost there," said Ezreal. "This is the agricultural district."

The blonde looked over at Levi, and saw that he was fixated on the surrounding landscape. As the car flew by the tall grass lining both sides of the road, it created a chain of movement. The grassy fields swayed with the breeze like ripples sprawling across a body of water. In the distance, there was a mountain range. On the other side, was Piltover Falls.

Levi looked over to Ezreal, whose blonde hair was also reacting to the wind. He didn't say anything, but he wanted to tell him how gorgeous he looked.

When they arrived at the trail to the falls, Ezreal parked the car in a small clearing next to a sign that read "Piltover Falls". The path up to the falls was seldom used. It was beginning to grow over in places.

Ezreal, being the explorer, led the way. As he held a thorny vine aside so Levi could get by, the sharp thorns got stuck to his hand. It started to bleed, but the cuts weren't bad enough to bother tending to immediately.

"Hey, what happened to your hand?" Levi asked, a few minutes later, noticing the freshly drying blood on the cartographer's hand.

"It's nothing, it was just a branch. I'll wash it off later," said Ezreal.

Levi remembered the numerous times the blonde had gone out of his way for him so he wouldn't have to risk getting caught by the encroaching flora. "I've fought countless titans and lived, so you don't need to beat yourself up trying to protect me from getting a few little scratches," the shorter man said, as a passing aside.

"I know that, but I'm the one dragging you through this jungle. The least I could do is prevent you from getting hurt," said Ezreal, as they continued to forge forth on the steepening path.

"Don't worry about such small matters. It's inevitable that trekking through terrain like this won't leave us unscathed. I don't know what the falls are going to look like, exactly, but I have reason to believe that they'll be beautiful. That's why it's worth the hike, right?" Levi asked, following the blonde.

"You're one to talk," Ezreal chuckled. "If even a hair was out of place, you'd be the first to see to it."

"Hey, let's leave my perfectionism out of this," Levi pouted.

Ezreal laughed. "I see what you mean, Levi. Reaching our destination will be well worth the trip, I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

**Invisible Shadows**

When Ezreal and Levi reached the end of the path, they could hear the falls. They climbed up one last ridge of rocks, and then looked out at the vast, misty space before them.

"Isn't it beautiful, Levi?" Ezreal asked, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

Before the brunette could even think of words to say, he braced the cartographer for a passionate kiss. "This is amazing!" Levi cried. He quickly resumed the kiss, breathlessly stealing Ezreal's mouth with triumph.

"I thought you'd enjoy seeing it," said the blonde man, with a relaxed smile.

They climbed down to the water's edge and sat with their feet dangling into the cool, refreshing pool. The falls stretched several dozen feet from end to end. Rocks protruding from the water near the top of the cliff created breaks in the expansive curtain of motion.

"Do you want to see what's behind the falls?" Ezreal asked.

Levi stood up, in agreement. Ezreal took the man's hand, and led him across the rocks to an opening. The water roared all around them until they were inside the hidden cave behind the falls. The sound was still there, but it had softened to a gentle lull.

The cave was adorned with statues and stone decorations. At the center, stood a deep well. The markings on the stones surrounding the well were written in what appeared to be an ancient language.

"Do you know how to read this, Ezreal?" Levi asked, fascinated.

"I've always wanted to figure out what it says, but I'm afraid these characters belong to the oldest known written language of Piltover's ancestors. No one has ever been able to decipher the meanings of them."

"I wonder if this is a wishing well," Levi suggested.

"It's possible. Why don't you give it a try?"

The short brunette walked up to the well and peered down into it. He pulled out a coin from is pocket, tossing it down the well. Almost a minute had passed when Levi finally heard the faint splash of the coin as it fell into the water.

As dedicated as he was to the slaughter of the titan race, Levi knew he wasn't truly happy. He knew there was no other way for him to survive, until he met Ezreal. He hoped to someday be able to spend more time with the cartographer, but he knew he had an important call to answer.

"Did you make a wish?" The blonde asked, putting his hand on Levi's shoulder.

"Yes." There were tears forming in Levi's eyes. He didn't want Ezreal to notice them, but he couldn't hold them in for any longer.

"Levi, I understand that you can't stay here with me, nor can I return to the Special Operations Squad right now." Ezreal could tell that he was right, about why the brunette was sad.

"What if one of us dies? Almost all of my friends are dead, now. The titans are only getting stronger, and now the threat of extra-terrestrials exists," Levi said, still trying not to completely lose control of his emotions.

"It isn't worth worrying so much about death. It's inevitable. I wish I could say something to make you feel better, though. I can't imagine the degree of pain you must have gone through."

"You're right, but it just hurts so much. I was in love with Eren, the young soldier who was killed by the alien woman. I've accepted the fact that it happened, but the memories still haunt me."

"Levi, please don't cry. The past is something to remember, but more importantly, to move on from. I love you very much, and I want to help you realize that there is so much to look forward to. Not one of your soldiers or friends died meaninglessly. Each one of them were putting forth the effort to save humanity from the titans."

The short, dark-haired man wiped his eyes, and wrapped his arms around Ezreal.

* * *

><p>When the pair emerged from the jungle, they got back in the car. "Do you still want a driving lesson, Levi?" Ezreal aksed. "These back roads aren't frequently used, so this would be the best place."<p>

Levi quickly grew excited, as he and Ezreal exchanged seats. "I'm ready!"

Since the brunette was considerably shorter than the mapmaker, he moved the seat closer to the wheel so his feet would reach the pedals and the clutch. Ezreal showed him how to start it, giving it the right amount of gas until the car came to a steady idle.

Levi stalled a few times, but he eventually figured out how he was supposed to switch gears. "You're getting it, Levi!" Ezreal said, encouragingly.

They continued down the bumpy dirt road, until they reached a fork. "What do I do now?" Levi asked.

"If you want to follow one more stretch of road, that's okay with me. Try going a little bit faster, if you're comfortable."

By the end of that stretch, Levi was buzzing with excitement. He pulled the car off to the side, so Ezreal could take over. "That was so fun! I love the sound of this engine. It's clean and smooth."

"I like it, too. I'm going to have to wash the car before I go back to work on Monday," said Ezreal, noticing that the once spotless paintjob was dirtied with mud all the way up the sides of the doors.

Once they got back, Ezreal left the muddy car in the driveway. He went inside to shower off. When he was finished, he didn't know where Levi had gone. The blonde peered out the front window, only to notice that Levi had washed the entire car. He was standing outside with the garden hose and a sponge, scrubbing off the dirt.

Ezreal ran outside, giggling. "You really can't leave anything less than spotless, can you?" The man laughed.

"Shut up, alright?" I just wanted to have it cleaned so you wouldn't have to worry about doing it tomorrow.

Levi was drenched in water and mud, with his pants rolled up, and his shirt off. "Looks like you're the one that needs a bath, now."

* * *

><p>Monday morning, Ezreal left for work. When he arrived, Armin and Mikasa were waiting for him outside his office.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Destruction**

"Good morning," Ezreal said, greeting his former instructors.

Armin and Mikasa looked serious, and did not speak, until the mapmaker motioned for them to follow him into his office.

"Ezreal, we have bad news," Mikasa said.

"What is it?" The cartographer asked.

The two soldiers looked at each other. They were debating which one of them was going to share the grave news.

After a few moments, Mikasa began to speak again. She sat with her head hung low. "Th-there's nothing left. A stampede of titans…"

"What are we going to tell Levi?" Armin said, desperately. "That's why we came to see you, Ezreal."

"Wait…are you two the only…survivors?" The blonde asked. He received a nod from Armin, but Mikasa's face was hidden behind her hair and hands.

"We have no place left to go. The titans broke through walls in one night. The entire city fled. Most were killed. Only those with maneuvering gear had a chance to live," said Mikasa.

"I think it would be best for you two to tell Levi what happened. He's spent years with you two, and I don't think it is my place-"

"Ezreal! Levi is going to be devastated! Of course we're going to tell him, but he is already so emotionally damaged; I don't know if he could handle knowing the truth," the female soldier stressed.

"Levi loves you. I don't know if he's came out and said it to you, but it's obvious. When he was planning to come visit you, he was the happiest we'd ever seen him. All we're asking is that you'll stay with him so he can get through this," pleaded Armin.

"Yes, of course I will. Don't even worry about that. Are you two going to be alright?" Ezreal asked.

"In time, we will," said Mikasa. "Worry about Levi first."

The mapmaker decided not to argue with Mikasa. Her eyes were louder than her voice.

Ezreal's boss was understanding of the tragedy that had occurred. Piltover was welcoming survivors, but so far, Armin and Mikasa were the only ones. He let Ezreal take the day off so he could go back and inform Levi of what had happened. His two comrades accompanied him.

When they reached the blonde man's house, Levi was inside. Ezreal found him lying on the couch, taking a nap. Armin and Mikasa sat at the kitchen table. They wanted to wait for Levi to wake up.

When the wall clock in the living room struck noon, Levi sat up and rubbed his eyes. He heard voices coming from the kitchen. First, he saw Ezreal, and then his soldiers. He blinked several more times, in surprise.

"What are you two doing here?" Levi barked. Judging by the looks on their faces, he regretted using the tone he addressed them with.

Ezreal didn't interrupt, but he watched the life drain from Levi's already stoic visage as he listened to his comrades. By the end of their exchange, the captain refused to speak. It appeared that he refused, but Ezreal wondered if he even could.

* * *

><p>Days passed, after Armin and Mikasa had left. They had gone out to find jobs in the city. Levi had stopped talking, eating, cleaning, cooking, and everything else he normally enjoyed. Ezreal tried and tried to get him to speak, but the man continued to sulk. Every time the cartographer made an attempt to cheer Levi up, he'd receive a pair of sad, lifeless eyes.<p>

When it seemed like Levi wasn't going to recover, he remembered something. He had no will to communicate with anyone, not even Ezreal, but he still had his own mind. Levi realized that he no longer had to leave Ezreal. He was glad about that, but now he had no home to return to. Knowing that his home had been crushed by titans made him feel hopeless. He jumped right to the thought of Piltover being destroyed the same way. The weight of humanity dwindling weighed upon Levi's shoulders like a ton of bricks. He had no reason to believe that humanity wasn't crumbling.

Ezreal did the best he could to take care of Levi, but nothing he did improved his condition. It had gotten to the point where Levi was too weak to even get out of bed. The mapmaker knew he had to do something. He carried Levi out to his car and drove him to the nearest hospital.

The blonde explained everything he could about what had happened to Levi, but the doctors could only do so much. Physically, they revived him, but psychologically they weren't successful.

After another couple weeks passed, Ezreal finally found a reputable specialist that was willing to treat Levi. Her name was Doctor Rosalynd Ambrose. She was an expert. Ezreal met her outside of Levi's room in the hospital. His doctors had moved him to the psychiatric ward.

Doctor Ambrose was a very short woman with completely silvered hair tied back in a compact bun. She walked with a cane, and wore a set of glasses with thick lenses. She looked to be at least seventy.

"Ezreal Hauksteinn?" She asked.

"Yes," the blonde replied. "Nice to finally meet you in person."

"Likewise. Now, let me see him," the doctor insisted.

When the old woman entered the room, she looked at Levi. His eyes were shut, but he wasn't asleep. She walked over to him, and picked up his hand. She waited for the man to respond.

Ezreal watched, curiously. He didn't know what the doctor was doing, but he didn't question a single thing she did.

"Levi, can you hear me?" Doctor Ambrose asked.

Levi slowly opened his eyes. They were as cold and gloomy as ever. He analyzed the new face, but soon began to shake his head.

After an agonizing hour of coaxing, Levi finally responded to the doctor's question. "I can hear you. Do you still remember me?" To both Ezreal and the doctor, it was a most unexpected question. Tears filled Levi's eyes as he realized the old woman didn't know who he was.

Doctor Ambrose squinted through her glasses and focused on Levi. "Levi? M-my son?"


	5. Chapter 5

**(This is the last chapter for now, folks... well, my three faithful readers, _Hylianshadow86,_ _KikkyChan, _and _Bacon579..._) I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have, or almost as much, maybe? I might make a sequel to this but I'm not sure. The inspiration comes and goes, sporadically.**

**Notes:**

**-Levi's mother is an OC. I made up her backstory, as well. ****Hopefully it's sort of believable...**

* * *

><p><strong>Hitsuzen at Work<strong>

The day the titans first attacked their homeland, Levi and his family were separated. The young boy had just began kindergarten. The elementary school was evacuated from the district first, so the rest of the townsfolk had to fend for themselves until traffic cleared. Levi's parents were thought to be dead. His mother, Rosalynd, never made it through the wall where Levi and his classmates were taken.

The wall closed, due to a flood of unstoppable titans. Rosalynd watched her husband die, that same day. A titan was chasing the two of them, and caught Levi's father. He sacrificed himself to save his wife. His dying wish was that Rosalynd find Levi, and raise him. Unfortunately, she was never able to find him.

Rosalynd hid out in an abandoned house for as long as she could, but was running out of supplies and began to starve. She decided to jump on a passing caravan, one day. She knew she wasn't going to be able to get through the wall, so heading to Piltover didn't sound like a bad idea.

Shortly after she arrived in Piltover, travel between the two cities was terminated. It remained that way for over twenty years, due to the increase in titan attacks. Rosalynd knew she wasn't going to be able to return to her home, so she began attending school in Piltover. She became a doctor, and spent the rest of her life there.

Once travel was reopened, Levi's mother wanted to return home, but she fell ill, and wouldn't have been able to make the journey across titan territory. Her health had since improved, but the illness had left her unsteady. The old woman nearly retired from her career as a doctor, and beginning to take on less and less patients.

If it wasn't for her good rep as a psychiatric specialist, Ezreal would never had contacted her. Levi may never have recovered, if he hadn't met his mother. She had aged over the years, but Levi knew who she was, as soon as he saw her.

Rosalynd sat down on Levi's hospital bed for the rest of the evening. She told him everything she could. Ezreal stayed in the waiting room down the hall. He wanted to know what had happened. He was worried about Levi, but knew he was in good hands, especially upon knowing that he had found a long lost parent.

"Levi, I can't believe my eyes. I am so proud of you," the old woman said.

"I never thought I'd see you again, mom," Levi admitted. "I thought I'd lost everyone, but here you are!"

The two of them were very glad to be reunited. It was a shock to both of them. "You haven't lost everyone, Levi. No one intended to leave you behind. Life was just being cruel. The universe was testing you. Maybe it was God, himself. I don't know why you were chosen, but you came back to me, and that's what matters most."

Levi was slowly beginning to feel hopeful. He no longer wanted to spend his days in the hospital. Every day, he grew a little bit stronger. Ezreal visited him every day after work. Rosalynd visited every morning.

"Ezreal is a wonderful man, Levi. I've been meaning to ask you this, but I wasn't sure how to," said the old woman.

"What is it?" Levi asked, sitting up.

"Are-are you and Ezreal, you know, together? He told me you were his best friend when he first called me…"

Levi blushed. "Mom! You didn't know? Yes, we're together! I can't believe I hadn't clarified that," he giggled.

Just as Levi was exclaiming that, Ezreal appeared in the doorway, smiling. He kept it to himself, but he couldn't believe what Levi said. "Did I interrupt your conversation? I'm sorry," said the blonde.

"No, not at all," Rosalynd said.

"I'm getting discharged today," Levi announced.

Ezreal ran over to Levi. He hugged him tightly. "Levi, that's wonderful news! I can't wait to bring you home with me."

"How did the two of you meet, if you don't mind me asking?" Rosalynd inquired.

Levi and Ezreal looked at each other, almost ready to burst out in laughter. "Well, I received a letter from Levi. It wasn't addressed to me, but I was the one given the responsibility," started the mapmaker.

"My squad needed a temporary cartographer. I had learned of Piltover's esteemed exploration department, so I decided to contact it. Within no time, I got a response from Ezreal, here. Shortly thereafter, he traveled to me and joined my squad," said Levi.

There was another knock at the door. Armin and Mikasa stepped inside. "We heard someone was starting to feel better," said Armin.

Levi had almost forgotten the fact that they were in Piltover. "I'm so glad to see you guys," he said.

"Mrs. Ackerman?" Mikasa asked, introducing herself.

"That would be me," she replied.

"Your nametag says 'Ambrose', mom. Was that your maiden name?" Levi asked. The old woman nodded.

"It's nice to meet you," said Armin, shaking Levi's mother's hand.

"Captain-" Mikasa started.

"You needn't call me that anymore, Mikasa, Armin. Levi is fine. I'm starting over. All of us are beginning a new chapter."

The two veteran soldiers looked at each other in disbelief. They were glad to see Levi like this.

After everyone's visit, Levi was discharged from the hospital. He knew Ezreal was the one he wanted to be with, so he moved in with him. Levi's mother owned an enormous house, and since she lived there by herself, she invited Armin and Mikasa a place to stay.

Levi eventually found a job at a fitness center. He became a personal trainer, so he was still able to bark orders at people every now and again. Ezreal continued to work his way up the chain of command in the exploration department, until he was the head cartographer.

It had been close to three years since Levi had come to Piltover, until he finally told Ezreal he loved him. One day, after they had both come home from work, he said it. "Ezreal, I love you." He had a smile on his face, and was no longer the cold person he had been for so many years.


End file.
